


Der Jahrmarkt

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV, pre SGA Season 1
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada





	Der Jahrmarkt

Heute ist ein großer Jahrmarkt in der Stadt, und ich gehe hin, mit Mommy und Dave. Daddy kommt nicht mit. Er muss arbeiten. Er muss immer arbeiten. Wenn er arbeitet, dürfen Dave und ich ihn nicht stören, sagt er.  
Heute arbeitet er, und Mommy besucht mit uns den Jahrmarkt. Es ist ein großes Fest, die ganze Stadt hat sich auf dem Rummelplatz versammelt. Es ist voll. So viele Menschen. Und es ist laut, so laut. Ich lasse Mommy’s Hand los, um mir die Ohren zu zuhalten. So laut.  
  
„Johnny, nimm meine Hand.“ Mommy ist stehengeblieben und sieht mich streng an. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Du mir verloren gehst. Dann mache ich mir Sorgen. Möchtest Du das?“ Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf. Mommy streckt mir ihre Hand entgegen und ich ergreife sie und drücke sie ganz, ganz fest. Ich will Mommy nicht verlieren. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht. Ich liebe meine Mommy!  
  
Wir gehen weiter, ich an Mommy’s rechter und Dave an ihrer linken Hand. Er erzählt Witze über Affen. Daves Witze sind nicht lustig, aber Mommy lacht trotzdem. Sie lacht oft und laut. Ich finde es schön, wenn meine Mommy lacht. Daddy lacht nicht so oft wie Mommy.  
  
Auf dem Jahrmarkt gibt es viele Stände und viele Buden, wo man Leckereien kaufen kann. Kandierte Äpfel, bunte Bonbons, Zuckerwatte und Popcorn. Ich mag Popcorn. Mommy kauft mir eine große Tüte. Dave bekommt Zuckerwatte. Bei Daddy bekommen wir nie etwas Süßes, bei Mommy schon. Wir setzen uns auf eine Bank und lassen es uns schmecken. Ein großer Mann mit ganz langen Beinen und einem komischen Hut auf dem Kopf kommt vorbei, beugt sich herab und schenkt meiner Mommy eine Rose. Sie lächelt, schließt die Augen und riecht an der Rose. Daddy schenkt Mommy nie Rosen. Manchmal Pralinen, aber Mommy mag keine Pralinen.  
  
„Danke sehr, mein Herr“, sagt Mommy. Der große Mann liftet seinen Hut wie ein feiner Herr und geht. Mommy sieht ihm nach. Ich sehe die Rose an. Sie ist rot, genau wie Mommy’s Kleid. Ich sehe Mommy an. Sie lächelt noch immer. Sie ist hübsch, wenn sie lächelt, finde ich.  
  
„Du siehst hübsch aus, Mommy“, sage ich, lasse meine Beine baumeln und mampfe mein Popcorn. „Ich mag Dein Kleid.“  
  
Mommy sagt nichts, aber ihr Lächeln wird breiter. Sie sieht mich an und streicht mir über den Kopf. Ich habe schwarzes Haar, genau wie sie. Und grüne Augen, genau wie sie. Ich sehe aus wie meine Mommy, und das gefällt mir. Dave, dessen Gesicht voller Zuckerwatte ist, sieht aus wie unser Daddy, blond, sommersprossig und blauäugig. Er sieht Mommy nicht ähnlich, ich schon.  
  
„Wollen wir weitergehen?“, fragt Mommy irgendwann. Dave und ich nicken, und Mommy nimmt uns wieder bei der Hand.  
  
„Können wir uns die Show mit den Clowns ansehen?“, fragt Dave. „Bitte, Mom.“ Dave nennt Mommy ‚Mom’. Er ist älter als ich und ältere Kinder nennen ihre Mommy ‚Mom’. Ich finde, dass das blöd klingt. Ich nenne Mommy ‚Mommy’.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortet Mommy. „Was denkst Du, Johnny?“ Sie sieht mich an. „Willst Du die Clowns sehen?“ Ich mag keine Clowns, ich finde sie unheimlich. Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Ich möchte Karussell fahren“, sage ich. Ich liebe das Karussell. Das blaue Flugzeug gehört mir. Auch dieses Jahr wird es wieder mir gehören. Ich werde wieder mit dem blauen Karusselflugzeug fliegen. Ich freue mich. Dave ist wütend, dass wir nicht zu den Clowns gehen, und bleibt schmollend zurück, während Mommy und ich mit dem Karussell fahren. Eine Runde, zwei Runden, drei Runden, vier Runden…  
  
Mir ist ganz schwindelig, als mich Mommy aus meinem Flugzeug hebt und wir zurück zu Dave gehen. Er ist nicht mehr allein. Daddy ist bei ihm. Er muss nicht mehr arbeiten. Er ist hier, sitzt neben Dave und wartet auf mich und Mommy. Als ich ihn sehe, werde ich traurig. Mommy ist mit uns zum Jahrmarkt gegangen, nicht Daddy. Daddy geht nie mit uns auf den Jahrmarkt. Er muss immer arbeiten und wird böse, wenn wir ihn stören.  
  
„Patrick?“ Ich sehe Mommy an. Sie ist überrascht. Ich auch. Daddy geht nicht auf Jahrmärkte. Er passt nicht hierher. Er trägt nie Jeans oder T-Shirts, nur schwarze oder graue Anzüge. Auch heute. Er trägt einen grauen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd.  
  
„Hey“, sagt Daddy und küsst meine Mommy auf den Mund. Ich verziehe das Gesicht. „Hey, Johnnyboy“, begrüßt er nun auch mich, geht in die Knie und hebt mich hoch. Er lächelt. Daddy lächelt nie. Heute schon. Er wirkt fröhlich. Sein Haar ist zerzaust. So wie meines, nur ist es blond und nicht schwarz. Seine blauen Augen glänzen.  
  
Seit Daddy da ist, lacht Mommy nicht mehr so oft. Sie unterhält sich mit Daddy. Dave läuft einige Schritte voraus, ich halte Mommy’s Hand ganz fest. Daddy hält ihre andere Hand. Er ist jetzt nicht mehr so fröhlich. Er sieht ernst aus und unterhält sich so leise mit Mommy, dass ich nicht hören kann, was er sagt. Mommy ist konzentriert, hört ihm zu, beachtet mich nicht mehr. Das ist immer so. Traurig laufe ich neben ihr her.  
  
Daddy kauft mir einen Ballon. Er ist rot. So wie Mommy’s Kleid und die Rose in ihrer Hand. Es ist ein schöner Ballon. Rot. Ich mag rot. Ich mag Ballons. Ich mag meinen roten Ballon. Ich werde ihn für immer behalten. Mein roter Ballon.  
  
Kurz darauf ist mein Ballon fort. Ich weine, als ich ihn davonfliegen sehen. Mein Ballon, mein schöner, roter Ballon! Die Schnur gleitet aus meinen Händen. Höher und höher steigt er in den Himmel empor. Wir sind am Ausgang des Jahrmarktes angelangt, wollen nach Hause gehen. Ich weine. Mein Ballon fliegt über die Straße, wird vom Wind fortgetragen.  
  
„Sieh nur, Johnny!“ Meine Mommy deutet auf einen Baum. Mein schöner, roter Ballon hat sich dort verfangen. Ich höre auf zu weinen. Mein Ballon! Meine Mommy läuft los, um mir meinen Ballon zurückzuholen. An der Straßenecke bleibt sie stehen, sieht nach rechts, sieht nach links, geht los.  
  
Ein Quietschen. Ein Schrei. Ein lauter Knall. Mein Ballon fliegt davon. Meine Mommy läuft ihm nicht nach.  
  
„KATHERINE!“ Daddy lässt meine Hand los. „KATHERINE… NEIN!“ Er schreit. Daddy schreit oft, aber so habe ich ihn noch nie schreien gehört. Er läuft auf die Straße. Überall liegt Glas. Hoffentlich tut er sich nicht weh. Ich habe mich schon einmal an einer Scherbe geschnitten. Es tat weh. Ich habe geweint. Es hat geblutet.  
  
Blut. Da ist Blut auf der Straße. Eine große Pfütze, und sie wächst weiter, wird immer größer. Ein richtiger kleiner See. Ein Blutsee.  
  
„KATHERINE!“, schreit Daddy.  
  
„Mommy!“, ruft Dave.  
  
„Oh… oh mein Gott!“ Die Stimme kenne ich nicht.  
  
Mein schöner, roter Ballon ist nur noch ein ganz, ganz kleiner Punkt am Himmel. Ich bin traurig. Mein schöner Ballon ist fort.  
  
„Schafft die Kinder fort.“ Wieder eine Stimme, die ich nicht kenne. „Oh, Gott, ruft einen Krankenwagen! Die Kinder, schafft jemand endlich mal die Kinder fort?!“  
  
Viele Menschen kommen auf die Straße gelaufen. Es werden immer mehr. Es ist etwas passiert. Ich sehe nichts. Die großen Menschen stehen mir im Weg. Ich ducke mich zwischen ihnen hindurch. Dave läuft mir hinterher und ruft meinen Namen. Hände versuchen mich zu packen, doch ich laufe weiter. Daddy, wo ist mein Daddy? Mommy? Wo ist meine Mommy?  
  
„Katherine? Katherine, oh, bitte, Schatz, wach auf! Nein… nein, bitte nicht.“ Daddy klingt traurig. Ich laufe schneller, um ihn zu finden und zu trösten. Plötzlich rutschte ich aus und falle hin. Ich lande in etwas Feuchtem. Der Blutsee. Das Blut stinkt. Mir wird schlecht. Ich stehe auf und beginne zu weinen. Meine Hände, meine Arme, meine Beine sind mit Blut verschmiert. Auch meine Hose und mein T-Shirt sind dreckig. Ich schlucke. Mommy wird bestimmt böse sein, wenn sie das sieht. Hoffentlich gibt es keinen großen Ärger.  
  
Noch hat sie es nicht bemerkt. Sie schläft. Sie schläft mitten auf der Straße. Sie liegt auf dem Rücken und hat die Augen zu. Komisch, wie kann sie nur auf der Straße schlafen? Das ist doch gefährlich! Ein Auto könnte sie überfahren!  
  
„Mommy, aufwachen“, rufe ich, laufe zu Daddy, der neben meiner Mommy kniet und an ihrer Schulter rüttelt. Er will sie aufwecken. Ich tue es ihm gleich. „Mommy, Du kannst doch nicht auf der Straße schlafen- das ist gefährlich!“ Mommy schläft weiter. Sie wacht nicht auf. Ich rüttele an ihrer Schulter. Immer und immer wieder.  
  
„Mommy!“ Wie kann sie nur schlafen? Mitten auf der Straße! „Mommy, aufwachen. Du musst aufwachen!“  
  
Mommy wacht nicht auf. Sie schläft weiter. Seelenruhig in dem großen Blutsee. Sie wacht nicht auf. Sie schläft einfach weiter. Mitten auf der Straße. Ich kriege sie nicht wach. Sie schläft, tief und fest. Auf einmal bin auch ich müde. Ich gähne und lege mich neben meine Mommy auf die Straße. Mommy ist kalt und fühlt sich irgendwie steif an. Das ist mir egal. Ich bin müde. Ich werde schlafen. So wie Mommy. Ich schließe meine Augen. Wenn ich aufwache, wir meine Mommy bestimmt auf mich warten. So wie immer. Meine Mommy ist immer da, wenn ich aufwache.  
  
Kurz bevor ich einschlafe, denke ich an meinen Ballon. Meinen schönen, roten Ballon werde ich nicht wiederkriegen. Er ist fort. Mommy konnte ihn nicht fangen. Das ist schade, aber nächstes Jahr wird sie mir ganz bestimmt einen neuen kaufen. Ganz bestimmt. Ich freue mich jetzt schon.  


 

**Ende**

 


End file.
